An improvement in survivability rate associated with sudden cardiac arrest relies on an increased acceptance of life saving heart defibrillator systems including implantables, paramedic, vest and hospital models. According to major heart defibrillator manufacturers, smaller and lighter systems are necessary to improve accessibility and increase convenience. In particular, capacitive power sources have been identified as the primary target for size and weight reductions. New capacitor technology must be introduced to minimize the difficulties associated with implanting relatively large defibrillators, wearing bulky and heavy vest defibrillators and carrying or storing portable defibrillators. Capabilities of producing state-of-the-art high energy density capacitors has been established using TPL's unique dielectric film. Recent work has demonstrated TPL's ability to continuously produce capacitor grade film and Aerovox 's ability to incorporate the film into wound capacitors. Measured performance of these first generation devices demonstrated material energy densities greater than 2.5 J/cc, a performance over two times greater than current technology. TPL proposes a Phase I effort to fabricate and evaluate defibrillator capacitors using TPL's dielectric film. Model capacitors with an anticipated energy density over twice that of state-of-the-art capacitors will fabricated at Aerovox Corp. and evaluated for use in commercial defibrillator systems. Specific guidance for integration of the new capacitor technology into defibrillator systems will be obtained through collaboration with two major defibrillator manufacturers, Cardiac Science and Lifecor Inc. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed Phase I effort will aid in the development of the next generation defibrillator systems. It is believed that a size and weight reduction in defibrillators will result in greater acceptance and wider use. Compact defibrillators are planned to be placed in areas of major public gatherings including malls, stadiums, airports, airplanes and office buildings. Also, every first response vehicle (e.g., police cars, fire trucks) is expected carry portable defibrillators.